


CAOS: Alternate Endings: Chapter 36 Part 2

by DragonRhapsody



Series: CAOS: Alternate Endings [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRhapsody/pseuds/DragonRhapsody
Summary: This is part of a series, where I re-write the ending chapters of Sabrina, because I feel they all deserve way better than they received.We start this Alternate Ending to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Season 4, at Part 4, Episode 8: Chapter 36 - Part 2 with Sabrina being told she has the Void inside her. She’s terrified that she has killed all of the miners, including Harvey's dad. She whisks herself away to the Mountains of Madness, and there, she meets Faustus. She agrees to his help. We start Chapter 36, Part 2 two weeks after Sabrina has been indoctrinated by Faustus.
Series: CAOS: Alternate Endings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092116
Kudos: 9





	CAOS: Alternate Endings: Chapter 36 Part 2

### Chapter 36 Part 2 - Sabrina Spellman

The Void inside her had almost consumed her. Leaving her speechless in order to contain it. She barely noticed her body now, as the Void seemed to be just barely contained inward. Tendrils would sometimes leech out if she wasn’t careful. She battled daily, hourly, to stop its reach. To stop it from consuming her and unleashing itself onto the world.  
Father Blackwood had told her all of the secrets of the Void, of the Eldritch Terrors. She also knew that his plan was to sacrifice her and take the Void within himself. Voices. She could hear voices in the chamber. She gathered her walking sticks and slowly made her way to the table. She could see her friends, her cousin, sitting at the stone tablet. The Sacrificial Altar.  
She barely perceived their gasps, the fearful glint in their eyes.  
She barely perceived herself walking the final steps.  
Voices. Was that Roz? Asking her a question. She heard Father Blackwood’s reply but ignored it all. The Void demanded to be free. She dared not speak in case she released it. She had been still for so long. Shouting now. She brought her attention to the room again. Slowly looking at her cousin. He was so scared.  
“We’re leaving and taking Sabrina. You don’t know what’s happening. Come.” He gestured to her, and she looked through him.  
“I know exactly what’s happening, and I’m not going anywhere. But you should all leave, before something bad happens.”  
Inside the Void roiled and churned, sensing the turmoil inside her. Sensing the prospect of freedom. She clamped it down, forcefully keeping it at bay.  
“We’ll go,” Roz met her eyes, determined, “But you’re coming with us, Brina, even if we have to make you, step by step.” Sabrina shook her head. She knew the Void inside her. She knew she was not safe to step outside this cavern.  
“Sisters. Sabrina, stand up.” Roz, Agatha and Prudence still held fingers and using their power, she could feel it rushing through her limbs, commanding her to stand. The Void rushed at the walls in her mind, battering them and howling in rage.  
“Please, don’t do this,” Sabrina whispered, fear creeping in as the Void felt her weakness. “I’m not kidding.” She pleaded with her eyes, begging Roz to stop.  
“Neither are we.”  
The Void snapped past her walls, sucking things at the table inside itself. It gleefully roared inside her head as she fought for control, of her body from Roz and the Sisters, and control of the Void. She gasped in pain and desperation.  
“Roz, please. Stop!”  
“Not until you come with us!” Roz grit her teeth, fighting to control Sabrina’s body with her Sisters.  
Sabrina gripped the Altar and the Void snatched Roz into itself. She felt the pain, the searing pain of losing her friend, of the Void trying to gain its control, lashing out behind the walls she concentrated on building back up.  
With the sound of blades being drawn, Prudence ran to the side of the table, toward her. The Void gleefully snapped her up too, its hunger unsatiated and rumbling for more.  
“Get rid of them. Do it now!” Faustus gleefully watched on and Sabrina pulled herself together. She refused to let him or the Void win.  
“Go! Please go.” Sabrina begged her Cousin, her eyes fearful and pleading. Would he see? Would he know how much she hated this?  
“Ambrose. I will see you again, Cousin. At the end.” Would he guess her meaning? Would he get her clues?  
She forced the Void down. She watched them leave as silence fell again. It was easier with silence. How much time had passed? She didn’t know. All of her energy had been spent on keeping the walls up, the Void in and the pain in her heart out of her mind.


End file.
